Three is the perfect number
by GrandMasterFunk
Summary: With Naraku dead and the JEWEL of Four Souls finally obtained, Inuyasha Kikyou and Kagome can't deny their feelings any longer.


Hello people! I've been searching the net, reading Inuyasha stories and stuff and I have come to this conclusion. Even though Kikyou can be a bitch, she really doesn't deserve all of this criticism and hate. Don't get me wrong, I still think Inuyasha and Kagome belong together and that Inuyasha and Kikyou would have never worked out, but she just wanted to settle down and be normal. But then she was killed. (What a waste of a virgin! ) Anyway I got this idea and decided to write it. Well let's get on with the fic. AND DON'T WORRY ANYMORE! GRANDMASTERFUNK IS BACK BABY!

In a big village, which lay next to the famous God tree, the parties of all parties are under way. Everyone is cheering and shouting, not to mention drinking sake. Such words like 'our hero's' and 'Naraku is finally slain!' pierce the night air and in Kaede's hut the real party is starting.

In this hut our 'hero's Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga (and his two comrades), Sesshomaru (And his two followers) and…Kikyou sit while people continue to praise them.

Miroku was having the time of his life! He got Sango to agree to bear his children and his curse was lifted! How good he felt. Sango, who was still weak from battle, sat and smiled, as she held a sleeping Kohaku in her arms. Kouga, despite his demon will, was as drunk as possible and had passed out next to Kagome's sitting form. Shippo and Rin left the hut to celebrate with kids there age and Kaede drank away. But in this celebration, three people aren't celebrating. Inuyasha starred at Kikyou who starred at Kagome, who starred at Inuyasha. All three had drowned out the noises of the party and focused on there thoughts.

'What are we going to do now, my Kikyou? Naruku is defeated and I know I said I'd follow you to hell…but this life with my friends…with my Kagome…it means to much to me' He thought. 'God…I guess I'm not ready to accept that it's over…' Visions of the final battle flooded his mind.

FLASHBACK

He was cold. Inuyasha lay on the deserted battlefield, in a pool of his blood. He looked around, only to be greeted with the gruesome site of his partners beaten body. Miroku had been killed by Naruku's evil shape shifting claws and his body was being cradled by Sango's physically and emotionally broken, but still alive, form. Kouga, who had joined the battle, lay at Inuyasha's side after he bravely through himself at Naruku's onslaught to protect him. He could still remember his last words. 'Provide…Kagome with…a good life mutt…face. Or I swear (spits up blood)…I'll haunt you…forever…'. Even Shippo, Rin, and Kirara were slaughtered by Naruku's rage. Sesshomaru had lost too much blood to stay conscious and had given in to the darkness. Kagome and Kikyou were cuddled in a pond of their own blood. When Naruku was almost defeated by their combined powers, he launched his attack at Kikyou. Inuyasha still remembers when Kagome through herself at Kikyou's body and he remembered when Naruku's spear-like arm pierced through their bodies. He could tell they were still alive by their slow breathing. He was glad. While Inuyasha was rapped up in his thoughts Naruku was slowly making his way to him, as he awoke Inuyasha from his own little world. "So…Inuyasha, it comes (grunts) to…this" Naruku looked around as well. He saw Kagura and Kanna's dead bodies along with his two sons (A/N In the show Naruku creates two versions of himself as kids and they separated from his body). "My servants…are dead and do…are your friends" He looked as Inuyasha made his sad attempt to stand. "Haha…HAHA!" he laughed. "That's right…Inuyasha (grunts)…GET BACK UP…SO I CAN KNOCK YOU DOWN…it's just to bad you can't fight without your sword" he mocked. He was right too, for as Kagome and Kikyou were attacked, Naruku hit Inuyasha and his sword flying away.

Inuyasha did his best to get up, but he was too weak…it was over. "HA! I guess I win" Naruku mocked. "IT'S NOT OVER YET" two voices said at once. Naruku slowly turned, to be greeted by Kagome and Kikyou, who were holding onto each other for support.

Well, WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO!" Naruku screamed. "Heh, we plan…" Kikyou started, "TO SEND YOU TO HELL" Kagome finished. The miko duo raised there free hands and their body pulsed. "ARGHH" Naruku groaned. He grabbed his chest as the nearly full Shikon Jewel purified from within, burning his skin. "ST-ST-OP IT YOU BITCHES!" he yelled. He lunged at them with all his might, but suddenly. "WIND SCAR!" a voice yelled.

In a flash of beautiful light, Tetsusiga delivered a final blow of mind blowing energy. Kagome threw Kikyou down along with herself as the immense blast destroyed all in it's path.

Naruku yelled as he desinigrated into nothingness. The girls soon opened their eyes to see Inuyasha on his knees. Kagome stumbled to him as he collapsed in her arms. Kikyou slowly walked over and took the, still intact, Shikon jewel. Soon Sesshomaru would wake and revive the dead, even Kagura and Kanna. It was finally over…

End Flashback

Kikyou slowly stood and unaware of all eyes accept Inuyasha and Kagome's, left the room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who nodded slowly, giving him her understanding. He got up and left. However, Kagome left after him.

Near the Goshinboku tree

Kikyou starred up at the tree. The same tree she pinned Inuyasha too with her arrow. "Yea know, when I look at this it reminds me of you…" Inuyasha said approaching behind her. "…Well, what you think of me?" she asked. "Inuyasha walked up behind her. "I think about what happened to us…and what good and bad fate has bought us" Inuyasha answered.

"What good has it brought us!" Kikyou yelled out. Inuyasha starred at her soul searching eyes.

Time passed around them, but to them it stood still. Kikyou didn't need to hear his words. She heard what his heart was saying. "Kagome…" she muttered. "Kikyou… I know how I feel about her…and I think I how you feel as well". She looked down. "You wouldn't understand"

Inuyasha moved closer to her. "Kikyou, I think I'm the only one that does". She moved back towards the tree, as if to gain some sort of comfort. "Kikyou, don't run from your feelings."

He whispered. He was going to leave, until she spoke back. "It's funny you know?".

He turned back. She looked back at him tear stained. "At one point…I wanted kill you both, but now…you and…her.." she cried. She fell to the ground, as her legs could support her no longer. Inuyasha ran to her sides and held her for the first time in months. "I just want…to be happy…is that so wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha hugged her. "Then be happy…with us"

Then Inuyasha's ears picked up and he looked up. Kikyou looked up to Inuyasha's face to see his face soften. Kikyou looked behind her, to see Kagome crying. "Kik..you" Kagome cried.

"I heard everything and…I'm confused as well...ever since we were in that cave…(I hope you guys saw that show, if not guess your lost. Just role with it.) I can't stop thinking about you.

Kikyou couldn't believe what she was hearing. The women she couldn't understand, felt the same way she did…

No one remembers when it happened or how long it took, till they where all together, shaded from the moonlight under the sacred tree. Inuyasha held a girl on each of his sides, Kagome to the left and Kikyou to the right. Slowly, his lips claimed Kikyou's and Kagome watched on. Usually, she would be hurt to no end…but, this time she felt different. She liked it, as there went a heat through her legs, that she couldn't describe. Soon after Inuyasha left Kikyou's quivering lips and began a battle of the tongues with Kagome as Kikyou felt the same way Kagome did. After a while of back and fourth's Inuyasha looked at them both and Kikyou and Kagome exchanged glances. Kikyou moved first…she slowly raised her hand up and down Kagome's arm. In exchange, Kagome did the same and moved closer. Neither of them thought anymore, but acted out of lust, love and instinct. Kikyou's hand rested on Kagome's sweet face as their mouths finally met. Inuyasha could feel his lower half enjoying the show, so he dare not interrupt. Kagome's tongue cautiously explored Kikoyu's tounge, only to be attacked suddenly by a barrage of love thursts from Kikyou's tounge. Soon the girl's stopped for air and closed their eyes, afraid to be judged. Inuyasha held them both close and they all hugged each other in deep embrace. "Inuyasha…Kikyou…let's love each other tonight" she asked innocently. "Oh Kagome" Kikyou whispered.

There they held each other…fantasizing what they'd do to each other.

Well there you go. The first chapter of my new story. DAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK! Anyway, the next chapter will have adult situations so unless you can take it and take full responsibility have fun. If not, don't despair, the third chapter will start as as if it skipped so it's cool. Anyway (again) please review and I'll see you later! Jan ne!

Next Chapter:

"INUYASHA!" she moaned. He continued his actions while the other massaged his (EXPLOITED DELETED UNTILL WRITTEN). He flipped them on top of one another. "Now…let's do it"


End file.
